


(Inter)National Convincing Process

by suchalongaway76



Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1980s, 1980s Era Queen (Band), Angst, Argentina, Arguing, Gen, Military government, South America, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchalongaway76/pseuds/suchalongaway76
Summary: Queen was invited to meet General Viola in their visit to Argentina in 1981. Roger refuse to attend. John and Brian tries to convince him to attend anyways.Filling the prompt for day 12: Clenched Fists.
Series: Rocktober 2020 by Lily [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956658
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	(Inter)National Convincing Process

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the fic it's a parody of the name that the Military Board gave to their coup d'état. The name was "Proceso de Reorganización Nacional" (National Reorganization Process).  
> The "National Reorganization Process" was since March 24th, 1976 until December 10, 1983.

South America for the very first time, a new experience. They were expecting the reaction that the crowd would have. They knew the warnings, the advices; but something that they weren’t expecting was a meeting with a member of the government, Gral. Viola. His son arranged a meeting in his father’s house. Freddie, Brian and John accepted, quite resigned. 

Roger expressed from the first moment his negative response to the band.

-Roger, it’s just a meeting. Just try to relax. It’s work. -said John, trying to convince Roger.

-No Deaky- Roger replied meanwhile was lightning his cigarette. He breathes the smoke deeply- I don’t want to be with that asshole!

-Until I know, he really is, but thanks to him, people like us can stay in the country. It’s the least bad of them. -added Brian, who was near to them and approached the scene.

-It’s an asshole anyways, with the whole government.

-Rog, slow down your voice, remember the warnings, plus we’re in an hotel room. -added John, putting his left hand over Roger’s right shoulder.

-Ha, I don’t fucking care John. -replied Roger, quitting John’s hand and approaching the nearest window- I’ll not go with all of you and it’s over. I prefer to be with Dom in the hotel room- said Roger, now watching the city landscapes through the window, inhaling some smoke.

-You don’t think that I’d not prefer to be with my family instead of being with that man for an hour? -replied Brian, crossing his arms against his chest.

-Everyone prefers to do other things Roger, but work it’s work - added John, who slowly was getting closer again to his friend.

-Just breathe deeply, count until 100 before reply…

Roger suddenly turned right to see Brian.

-Ha, you… _you_ said that! Hahahahaha. You’re a fucking comedian.

-Roger, calm down, for fucking God’s sake -said John, taking Roger’s right arm with his left hand.

Freddie entered the room.

-Why that scandal?

-That twats were trying to force me to meet  _ the general _ -replied Roger, pointing to Brian and John.

-Guys, you know how’s Roger about political stuff. Seriously you tried to do that?

John and Brian watched Freddie confused.

-Rog would be talking with that man, with his clenched fists during the whole meeting, trying to contain his fury. He doesn't know how to pretend in these situations.

-Ah man, you’re the one with a brain here! -exclaimed Roger, hugging Freddie.

John and Brian were double resigned.

-Miami would go instead of Roger-suggested Freddie.

-Poor Miami- said Brian.

-Poor of all of us! -added John, sighing deeply.

Roger could skip that meeting and no one from the staff told the reasons because Roger wasn't there. People could theorize about the situation; but, in a country with a military government, it was better keeping the silence. Like everyone in that country with an opposite opinion…


End file.
